


Day 1: A Douglas in a Pear Tree

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: On the X day of Christmas some fruit gave to me... [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, MJN is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of my 12 Days of Christmas Fanfics. </p>
<p>Apparently the lyrics Partridge in a pear tree is changed to peacock in a pear tree in one version... <br/>So the title is the best summary I think. </p>
<p>It's the kind of kid!fic where the crew of MJN are all Carolyn's children and Herc is the new boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: A Douglas in a Pear Tree

His family was hell around Christmas.   
According to most of his friends every family was. All the other family members from far away places came to visit or you would visit them.  
His family Christmas wasn’t that kind of hell though. There were no distant relatives that bothered to visit them for any holidays sometimes Herc’s daughters came over for boxing day or new years but they were really mostly alright. It were the relatives he had to live with that bothered him at this time of the year.   
Mum and Herc kept banning him from parts of the house and send him to keep Martin and Arthur occupied. Martin and Arthur in turns drove him up the wall with their giddiness for the big day and working on presents he had to check up on but also wasn’t allowed to see.  
Right now he hadn’t only been driven up a wall, but up a tree. It was still more than a week until Christmas day and he couldn’t deal with the ‘festive spirit’ in the house anymore so he had sneaked out the back door after grabbing his boots and coat and climbed up his favourite tree in the garden. Not a good hiding spot in the winter but as it was behind a big pine tree he was easily hidden from view.

He climbed up the tree and sat in his favourite spot were he knew he wouldn’t fall down easily. He leaned back against the trunk and got out his phone hoping to spend most of the afternoon in peace up the tree.   
He couldn’t just tune everything out though. He was 16, and Mum treated him as if he was Arthur’s age or something. He wasn’t allowed anywhere near the mailbox and was banned from opening the door in case it was the mailman. As if he would sort through the mail to find out what he was getting for Christmas. He wasn’t a child anymore.

His siblings went equally crazy.   
Arthur insisted on making the presents for everyone himself so most days he was sitting at the desk in his room working on some crafts getting Douglas to help with the difficult parts but never letting him know what he was working on and shooing him out of the room right after he had finished his task. All he could see when he had been called to help was that the project needed a lot of glitter and construction paper in various colours.   
Douglas thought Arthur would be the one person in the world who would love receiving glitter bombs in the mail even as an adult. No normal 8 year old was this fascinated with incorporating glitter into just about everything. 

Martin was so giddy with anticipation that he was twice as clumsy as normally. He kept tripping and Douglas had to treat more than one cut or bruise from Martin in the last week.   
It had only been this bad before he had learnt to deal with the thing in his inner ear and had gotten dizzy all the time from playing, running, dancing, sometimes even watching TV.

All Douglas wanted was to be able to sit in his room for more than a few minutes without anyone disturbing him.

____________________

The quiet didn’t last very long. He hadn’t even been out for 30 minutes when his phone buzzed with a message from mum ‘Where are you?’  
‘Just out for a walk’ It wasn’t too bad of a lie. It was way to early to go back inside and face the zoo that was his home again.   
‘Come back now’ Douglas was getting ready to reply something about being 30 min away from home when his phone buzzed again ‘Fast. I know you aren’t on a walk. You need to watch Arthur’  
For gods sake the boy was 8 why did he need to be watched. Martin could do it for a few minutes. He was 13 after all. ‘On my way’  
Douglas sighed and made his way down the tree. There was no way of arguing with mum when she was in a mood like this. She had been in a good enough mood when he had left. It was why he thought he could get away with sneaking out. Something must have happened in the last 30 minutes. 

Douglas walked back to the house trying for the most of his usual swagger he could manage while worrying what went wrong in the house, and thus walking a bit faster than normal.   
This time he didn’t even try to sneak and just walked in through the back door still wearing his boots “What happened?”  
“Nothing happened, Douglas” Mum was standing in the kitchen, arms crossed and looking over all impatient “You can’t sneak off like that. If you forgot about it Martin has a doctors appointment and I won’t take Arthur with me if you are home”  
Oh yes, he had completely forgotten about that. “Okay”  
“That’s all you have to say to just disappearing? You are lucky your little stunt made us almost late. Don’t think you are off the hook, just because you turned 16 doesn’t mean you can do what you want. We will talk when I’m back. Arthur should be in his room” with that Carolyn breezed off towards the front of the house, when Douglas heard the front door open and close he trotted up the stairs with a sigh, going to find Arthur.


End file.
